


Like You Mean It

by Adariall



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Discovery, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: Couples kissing in public tends to make others feel uncomfortable which means they don't look too hard at the ones doing the kissing and other awkward truths.





	1. Chapter 1

"Kiss me."

Anduin jerked back around the corner and turned his attention back to Wrathion, startled. "What?"

"Couples kissing in public tends to make others feel uncomfortable so they don't look too hard at the ones doing the kissing." Wrathion all but hissed. "So kiss me like you mean it."

Floundering for a moment, Anduin glanced around frantically as he attempted to find some other out of their predicament. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Wrathion, because he did. He'd wanted to kiss him since the first infuriating week they'd spent together in the tavern. Even though it had been years the urge hadn't dissipated in the slightest, and if anything it had only grown stronger. "There must be some other way."

"If there is, please feel free to tell me in the next few seconds because that's all we have until we're found."

Anduin's mouth opened and closed several times as he wracked his brain for something, anything that he could suggest but there was nothing. He met Wrathion's gaze and he knew that he could see the defeat in his eyes. Wrathion smirked and before Anduin could say a word he found their positions reversed, his back slamming hard against the wall. He exhaled sharply with the impact.

"Wrath-" Anduin's speech was cut off as Wrathion pressed their mouths together and used his larger size to crowd Anduin back against the wall. It took several long moments for the situation to truly sink in, but after it had and he felt Wrathion's hands settle on his waist he felt all desire to resist slip away. 

As he closed his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Wrathion's shoulders and allowed himself to lean into the kiss. He wasn't disappointed when he felt Wrathion respond in kind, sharp teeth nipping at his lower lip pointedly before his tongue flicked out to lap up the blood that he'd drawn. He moaned softly, arms tightening around Wrathion's shoulders and he felt a thrill shoot down his spine as Wrathion used his larger frame to pin him back against the wall completely before deepening the kiss further. But as quickly as everything had unfolded it came to an end and Anduin couldn't help the whine that escaped from his mouth as Wrathion pulled away. 

The footsteps that they had previously heard had seemed to have disappeared and as Anduin opened his eyes once more he met Wrathion's gaze unflinchingly. His face burned under Wrathion's scrutiny, but he refused to back down or look away. When they'd set out to listen in on the supposedly secret meetings between SI:7 and other officials within the Keep he hadn't intended for them to be caught. He hadn't intended on having his feelings for Wrathion laid bare for him to see when in truth he had hoped that he could ignore them until they were at least no longer at war. But it seemed as if, as always, what he had intended to happen had been shot to hell and he was left to pick up the pieces where they fell.

"Left was correct, then." Wrathion's voice was low as he squeezed Anduin's hips. "You do want this."

"Left said that?" He knew that he was avoiding the heart of the matter, but Anduin truly was curious.

Nodding, Wrathion tilt his head to the side slightly and smiled enigmatically. "She said a number of things, Right did as well. But that's neither here nor there. What we are discussing is the fact that you, my dear king, have been hiding something from me."

Anduin swallowed hard, suddenly feeling as if he were an awkward teen all over again instead of a competent, confident adult. "Apparently if you ask Left, I wasn't hiding anything at all."

"You may not have fooled her, but to my surprise you have fooled me. However, it must be said that I am not exactly...experienced, in such matters."

Ducking his head, Anduin cleared his throat softly. "Nor am I."

As he slipped one hand away from Anduin's hips, Wrathion cleared his throat softly and rest two fingers on the underside of Anduin's chin. Mindful of his talons, he raised Anduin's head so that their eyes could meet once more and he offered him a uncommonly shy smile. 

"Then perhaps, if you are amenable to such a thing, we might explore this particular area in which we are both so lacking." He paused for a moment and the shyness faded slightly as his eyes lit up. "Together." 

Anduin searched Wrathion's face for any sign that he might be toying with him but what he found there was an earnestness that he had seen perhaps a handful of times before. His stomach fluttered in a way that he was far too familiar when when it came to Wrathion and he couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. He trailed his fingers along the nape of Wrathion's neck for a moment before he tilt his head to the side and nodded once. 

"Together." Sliding one hand up into Wrathion's hair, Anduin's smile widened into a grin and he leaned forward to kiss him once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the hall after meeting with the various SI:7 operatives he'd had investigating some of Sylvanas' latest actions, the last thing Genn expected to see was a couple seemingly trying to crawl inside each other. He snorted and shook his head before he moved to head back toward his quarters, but there was something that he scented in the air that made him stop. They smelled familiar, although one more so than the other. He paused for a moment, eyes narrowed, and focused on the couple in an attempt to place them. It did not take him long to do so and he couldn't help but groan. Of course it would be Anduin. Of course. As he glanced to the ceiling, he prayed for someone to rescue him, but he knew that no one would come. He would have to deal with it and hopefully get the two miscreants out of the hall and into one of their chambers before they caused a scandal.

"Boys," he crossed his arms against his chest and fell back into the expression he had perfected when Tess and Liam were children. The one which screamed disappointment. "Is this really an appropriate place?"

He watched as the boys both froze and pulled away from each other and he couldn't help but feel amused as he watched the colour drain from both of their faces. It was nice to see that he apparently still had the ability to scare sense into children with a single look, and they were children to him.

"Genn," Anduin sounded far younger than he had in quite some time. "This isn't what it looks like?"

Raising an eyebrow, Genn snorted. "Try again, Anduin. You're forgetting, I've raised two children, I know damn well that it is what it looks like."

Wrathion sighed and stepped back away from Anduin, a look of regret on his face. "It was my idea, not his."

"I don't care if it was Illidan's idea, the hall is not the place to be shoving your tongues down each other's throats. Take it back to one of your rooms where you're not about to be stumbled upon by some loose lipped guard or chatty noble. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." Anduin bowed his head slightly, appearing at once to be both the man he'd grown into and the young teen he had been when Genn had first met him. 

"Don't sir, me. You're going to make me feel old." Genn sighed. "Just get going, and do not stop until you have that door shut behind you."

Wrathion nodded and tugged at Anduin's sleeve once before he dropped his hand. He offered Genn a slight smile before he turned on his heel and headed off down the hall, toward what Genn assumed to be whoever's chambers were closest. Anduin, however, remained behind for a moment and scuffed his foot awkwardly against the ground. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I know it's unbecoming for someone in my position to be found like...that."

"Anduin, don't apologize. I was your age once, and believe it or not, my wife and I were found in a similar position more than once ourselves. But we eventually learned our lesson. Eventually. Take my advice, learn your lesson this one time and it will save you a world of embarrassment." Genn clasped Anduin's shoulder and offered him a wry smile before he laughed lowly. "Now get going."

"Thank you, Genn." 

Anduin's cheeks were still pink as he raised his head and Genn shook his head once more. "Don't thank me. Now as I said, get going." 

Without another word, Anduin turned tail and fled down the hall as quickly as his leg would allow and Genn snorted. "Young idiots in love. Light help us all."


End file.
